


remember me

by playboinotcarti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Post-Dressrosa, law just cares about luffy, luffy has his crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playboinotcarti/pseuds/playboinotcarti
Summary: spoilers up to post-dressrosa !!the last time law had seen luffy distressed was after the war. he shoved the thought away, to the back of his mind. this time was different, luffy hadn't lost a brother. and this time, he wasn't alone.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> remember me- umi

“he forgot about me.” 

the statement left the strawhat captain's mouth with an eerie lack of emotion; it was nonchalant, so unlike luffy that it made law’s chest tighten. 

a bitter laugh followed shortly. “he really… he—” law heard luffy gulp for air, as if there wasn't enough, like the air was thinning and slowly disappearing. an uncomfortable silence filled the small wooden cabin. luffy's mouth opened and closed multiple times, not able to emit the sentences which formed. he seemed to stop himself whenever he was close to speaking up, a new wave of emotions crashing over and drowning out whatever he'd previously wanted to say. 

it was hard to watch; luffy soaking in the simple fact, not knowing what to say, how to feel. 

“we're his _family._ how can you forget about family?” the tone indicated hurt, hints of betrayal even. it made law subconsciously bite his cheek, feeling a weird pain spread throughout his core. 

“luffy-kun, it was likely due to the injuries he faced, a factor he lacked control of.” robin said, and she turned to law in hopes that maybe he'd add something, that luffy would trust that it wasn't like sabo had wanted to forget. but the words got lost, trapped in law’s throat. he just looked at the other captain with sympathetic eyes. 

“still! you can't just forget about your brothers!” luffy argued, steady rage building up, ferocity burning off his warm skin. 

law wanted to argue. wanted to tell him- using his ‘doctor’s voice’, as shachi called it- that it was possible, tell him about how amnesia following traumatic injuries wasn't uncommon. but, fuck, he couldn't bring himself to do it. because he knew luffy wouldn't quit, refusing rationality. because he knew that telling him the facts- the truth-, would make it all too real, make it the honest reality that on those nights where luffy’s heart clenched and yearned for his brother, sabo didn't even know of his existence. 

that day, the one which crushed, _ruined_ , strawhat luffy, the pirate mourned the loss of who he believed to be his only brother he had left. tears endlessly spilled for ace, and for sabo, who luffy believed to be watching over him, who, in the captain's mind, would be disappointed. all while sabo was yet to remember, yet to read the newspaper. 

law's eyes widened slightly with shock when he noticed a trail of tears rolling down his ally’s cheeks. “luffy…” the swordsman, who law had thought was asleep, spoke in a gentle tone that was laced with concern. the words trailed off, zoro not knowing what else to say.

“ya’ know, ace was such a protective older brother, told me he would constantly check the paper to see if there was anything about me. when i got my first bounty, he said he felt so proud, so fucking proud.”

“i've done a lot, pretty much everyone knows me. that means sabo must've heard about me, even if it was only once. he must've seen my poster, even if it was just a glance. i wonder what he thought.”

law thought back to when he saw luffy's wanted poster following the enies lobby incident. it was funny, he’d said to his crew, how the newspaper described luffy as a menacing and treacherous pirate, but his picture told the exact opposite; it portrayed his notorious smile, which gave the perception of mischief, but not threatening in any way. 

“do you think he scowled at these fuckin’ pirates of the worst generation?”

god, the pain was almost becoming intolerable. it tugged at his heart, almost squeezing it, which caused surges of sharp anguish. he didn't understand why he was hurting so much. it'd gotten to the point where he'd almost forgotten about his arm. almost. 

“i mean…” the sniper paused, thinking carefully about his wording, not wanting to inflict any more damage to his captain who was already suffering. 

“at least he's alive, right?”

law assumed that luffy was taken aback by the comment. 

“look at the positive side, bro!” franky chimed in, a cautious smile on his face. “c’mon luffy, you're always tryna’ get us to be positive.” zoro added. 

luffy stared at them like a deer in headlights. he blinked slowly before raising his hands to wipe his face which was wet with tears. there was a slow nod and a couple of sniffles. 

“captain, why don't you get some sleep?” robin suggested, already noticing the fatigue which tugged at his eyelids. he hummed before laying down on the mattress he'd been sat on, groaning as he rolled around into a more comfortable position.

slowly, the strawhat pirates dispersed, leaving the cabin to let their captain rest. law followed them outside, sitting in the grass besides zoro who was on his back with his hands under his head. 

robin was in a chair with usopp on the ground, leaning against the wooden frame. franky’s arms supported his body as he leaned back with legs outstretched. 

law removed his hat, placing it in his lap, letting the breeze toy with his hair. the sun was gentle, warming his skin. 

it was so serene, so peaceful, so tranquil. the heat helped his wounded body relax, easing the tension in his sore muscles. 

“he'll be alright,” he turned to robin who sported a pleasant smile. “because he's not alone.” a sense of calmness swept over the heart pirates’s captain. 

the last time law had seen luffy distressed was after the war. he shoved the thought away, to the back of his mind. this time was different, luffy hadn't lost a brother. and this time, he wasn't alone. 

relief filled law’s lungs, and he felt like he could breathe again. the corners of his lips twitched, a tender grin adorning his face which seemed to glow softly in the sunlight. 

strawhat was going to be okay, there was no need to worry. 

**[dec,20]**

**[edited; jan,21]**

**Author's Note:**

> sabo really forgot about them bro... and it made me sad and then this happened.
> 
> you could interpret this as lawlu, but it's not necessarily lawlu.


End file.
